Brothers
by Petchricor
Summary: What if something brought the Doctor and the Master together? What if they were forced to help each other? And what if they became friends! Read on to find out DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

The Master sat in his cell angrily grumbling to himself. He stood up as the form started to appear in his cell. He blinked in surprise. Why would she come visit him? THere was no way she could've gotten to Gallifrey anyway. He stared at the spot until she materialized. She appeared around fourteen-years-old with black hair, blue eyes, and she wore her normal blue jeans, red shirt, and her black cowgirl hat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled at him. The Master had run away from Gallifrey when he was younger, he came to Earth, and found her there, banned from their planet. She took him in and pretty much raised him. He would come and go as he pleased. But one day he came back and found her caring for the maggot she called the Doctor. He and the Doctor had never gotten along but yet she had the nerve to call them brothers. But even though she bugged him he would always see her like a mother, as did the Doctor.

"Is it a crime to visit you?" she asked.

"For you it is, how'd you get here anyway?" he asked as he tossed the red rubber ball they had given him into the air. She smiled.

"Small temporal flux, now, I didn't come here just to say hi."

"You never do," Master muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said putting the rubber ball in his pocket. She gave him a slight glare. That glare could make even make a Dalek scared. "You never come for no reason, now what is it?" She smirked.

"I want you to travel with your brother," she said.

"First off, he's NOT my brother, and second, have you lost your mind?" he yelled.

"Of course I have, now I'm going to take you into a time and place where the Doctor needs someone's help, and you're going to be that help, you're then going to travel with him, got it?" The Master nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good, as he used to say, Allons-y," she said snapping her fingers. The Master suddenly found them in the middle on a battleship hallway. "Go, and I will be watching. I dont care if you hit him, yell at him, or anything else. But dont steal the TARDIS or abandon him, got it?" Master nodded. "Good." She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

"Blast it all, this should be interesting. Well, at least I"m allowed to hit him," the Master mumbled and ran off to find the Doctor


	2. Saved, fight, friends

The Master stopped and hid behind the pillar. He peeked his head around it to see the Doctor being held by two cybermen. _Peachy, now I have to go up against cybermen, this was not what I signed up for! Wait, I didn't sign up for anything, darn it all! _the Master thought to himself. He took a slow deep breath._ This is no time to panic you ninny! Now, what should I do? I can't just go up against them all willy-nilly, I'll get myself killed. Wait, what are they doing? _A cyberman walked about ten feet in front of the Doctor with a gun pointed to his head. The Master grumbled to himself. This was bad, how was he going to travel with the man if he was dead? He backed up a bit and found himself stepping on something. He looked down towards his foot to see a metal shield of some sort. He grinned as he picked it up. He silently and swiftly made his way around the room, hiding behind the pillars, until he was right across from the Doctor. He took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm about to do this _he thought. Oh well, here goes. The Master found himself running out in front of the Doctor with the metal shield. He held it up in front of the blast the Cyberman let out towards him.

"Master?" the Doctor shouted in surprise. The Master looked back at the Doctor. For a moment he almost enjoyed the fact of seeing him alive by the account he had just saved him. But he pushed that feeling away. He hated the Doctor, he was only doing this because Selendra had told him to, no other reason at all.

"Hey Doc," he said. "Give me a sec will ya?" The Master jumped to his feet and smashed the shield into the Cyberman's face. The Master did the same to the two Cybermen the were holding the Doctor. "Come on!" The Master dropped the shield and pulled the Doctor out of the room by the wrist. The three times he had hit the Cybermen the Doctor had screamed 'what?'. The Master dragged him out of the room.

"What? Why?" the Doctor shouted.

"Long story, let's just get out of here, ok?" the Master grumbled. "Where's the TARDIS?" The Doctor switched their hands so that he was holding the Master's wrist instead of the other way around. He pulled him down a hallway and shoved him into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran inside.

"Shut the door!" The Master did as he was told and shut the door as the Doctor started the TARDIS and they fled the premises. The Doctor looked at the Master as he looked around at the TARDIS. Was this one of his plots to steal the TARDIS? Was he trying to kill him? What was his angle and why? The Doctor glared at him a bit as he sat in the chair. The Master looked at the Doctor with a smile. "Why are you here?" The Master sighed.

"If you must know Selendra sent me, she told me to travel with you, though I can't imagine why," the Master said with a roll of his eyes. The Doctor walked over to him, picked him up by the collar and glared straight at him.

"Why are you really here? The TARDIS? Me? The Earth? WHY?" The Doctor threw him back into the chair. The Master stared up at the Doctor. He had seen the Doctor angry many times, but not like this, never like this. Did he really hate him that much?

"I'm telling the truth," the Master said as he stood up. As he did so he pushed the Doctor back a few steps. The Doctor took two steps forward. They were so close to each other their noses almost touched. "I was put in jail by the Time Lords, and she came along and told me to travel with you."

"Liar," the Doctor muttered. The Master grumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said that you're a loney basterd that can't tell truth from lies!" the Master shouted. The Doctor growled.

"Me? You're the one that was insane!" the Doctor shouted back as he turned around and headed over to the counsel.

"Yeah right, you're the madman with a box!" the Master shouted. The Master grabbed the back of the Doctor's jacket and pushed him to the ground. "And you can't even stand up straight you idiot." The Doctor twirled around in the ground and tripped the Master so that he hit the back of his head on the glass floor. The Doctor hopped to his feet. "Why you little...!" The Master jumped to his feet as well. He tackled the Doctor to the ground and made them both roll down the stairs. The Doctor kicked the Master off of him and stood up.

"Little? I'm older then you are you ninny!"

"Well I sure act older then you do!" the Master shouted as he stood up. The Doctor growled.

"Infant," he growled.

"Goodie-goodie," Master hissed back.

"Colok Pelcasa creese salvok!" the Doctor yelled.

"WHAT?" the Master screamed. "Why you little brat!" The Master punched the Doctor the ground. The Doctor came right back up and punched the Master in the jaw. The Master growled and stood up. The Master grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. The Doctor rapped on leg around his and flipped him to the ground.

"HA!" the Doctor shouted. The Master grabbed the Doctor's leg and tripped him to the ground. "Whoa!" the Doctor shouted as he fell face-first to the TARDIS floor. The Master stood up and the Doctor followed him to his feet. The Master grabbed the Doctor by his wrists and tossed him into the stairs. The Doctor stood right back up. He rammed into the Master and they both fell to the floor. The stood up side-by-side. They looked at each other. The Master was about to hit the Doctor when he tripped over himself. He fell to the ground and took the Doctor with him, making them both land on their backs, getting the wind knocked out of them and they both paused.

"What's going on in here?" RiverSong's voice shouted. The two Time Lords looked up at the woman that towered over them in her army-wear with her arms crossed. Each Time Lord raised their hands and pointed to the other.

"He started it," they both mumbled. RiverSong sighed.

"Right, figures," she muttered as she walked over to the counsel. The Master stood up and rubbed his head. He looked down at the Doctor as he sat up with a grunt. The Master reached out his hand and helped the Doctor too his feet.

"That hurt," the Doctor said rubbing the back of his head. The Master nodded.

"Mmhmm," he hummed as he walked up the steps to the counsel. Both boys found themselves sitting on the floor with dazed expressions on their faces looking up at RiverSong. She looked from one to the other. She had guessed from the moment she came in that the other one was the Master. But what was he doing here? Was the Doctor really tolerating him? Well, judging by the fact they were both on the floor appearently after a fight said that if he was he wasn't doing a very good job.

"This is insanity," she muttered as she walked over to the counsel and messed with the controls. The Master and the Doctor shared a look. They both knew what they other was thinking. _I'm sorry _the glances said. Then they looked away from each other for a moment. The Doctor thought and looked back at the Master, at the same time the Master looked at him.

"You're really just here to travel huh?" the Doctor said. RiverSong looked over at the two of them as he spoek. The Master nodded. "Well then, welcome aboard the TARDIS. It's not going to be easy, but I'm pretty sure we can work something out." They both smiled as they shook hands. RiverSong smiled as well. This should be interesting...


	3. Not So Hard

The Master walked out of the TARDIS doors and looked around. They were in a huge field with no one around. The air smelled of flowers and fresh water. He turned his head to the left and saw a lake. There was a hill the went down to a beach and a small ridge that went out and stood above it. The Master shrugged a bit and looked behind him as the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor and the Master shared a quick glance. The Master looked away. RiverSong had been dropped off back at her cell before they headed over here.

"Why here?" the Master asked. The Doctor shrugged and walked next to him. He took in a deep breath and looked over at the Time Lord standing next to him. No doubt there were a lot of conflicts ahead of them. Being enemies before this they would, without a doubt, get into many fights along their journey to becoming friends, if it were to ever happen, and it would be a long journey indeed.

"I dont know, just seemed like a nice place to, you know, talk a bit I guess," the Doctor said with a shrug. The Master looked over at him. _Talk? With him? Is he nuts? Never mind, of course he is, he's a madman with a box! _The Master just shrugged as well as the Doctor walked over to the cliff that stood above the water. After a moment or two the Master followed him. The two Time Lords stood on the cliff facing the water in silence. Not a word was spoken, not one word, not even a noise besides the water was heard as the two of them stood there.

If this had happened a week ago the Doctor would've taken the silence as some sort of threat, knowing the Master as he did, and would've backed away slowly then run to the TARDIS, leaving the Master behind. But somehow the silence sounded truly golden to his ears, even to the Master. The Master would've normally taken that silence as an opening to attack, but not here not now. There was a moment of silent peace between the two conflicted Time Lords as they stood there looking at the water.

"Not a lot of talking going on, is there?" came the Master's voice as he broke the silence between the two. The Doctor looked over at him, he almost had a look of surprise as the silence broke, and he smiled a bit as he looked away.

"Now that you mention it, no there's not," the Doctor noted. The Master found it in himself to smile at the mild joke. But it faded out of sight almost as soon as it had come into it. But the Doctor saw it anyway. He gave a half grin that the Master couldn't see. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. "Anyway, so mum's alive?" Master nodded. Of course Selendra wasn't really their mother, but because she took care of them they just called her that.

"Yup, and as nutty as ever," he mentioned. The Doctor laughed.

"She never changes," he noted. The master smiled and nodded.

"That's so true, well, besides when she regenerates," the Master said. They looked at each other for a second then both burst out laughing at the stupidity of the joke the Master had just made. Maybe the two of them being friends wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe it would even be fun from time to time!


End file.
